


Unpredicted Present

by sweettears90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Patiently waiting, until somebody gets a little impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: “Okay,” Nia said. “Open your eyes.”Brainy had been expecting a box, maybe even a gift bag, or perhaps she would have held up a sweater or a blanket.But instead…Brainy swallowed hard.Nia was the present.Or rather, she was wearing it.





	Unpredicted Present

**Author's Note:**

> So... in case you couldn't tell by me having written this, but this is my latest obsession. I'm usually quite content to sit back and enjoy the works of others as far as fanfiction goes... Me being way too busy lately working on stuff that I could potentially get paid for to write a whole lot of fanfic. But, there's not a lot of Dreamerdox content out there just yet. And while I was able to find some things, and they were all adorable... It didn't exactly scratch my "smut itch". Hence me writing this. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy. This hasn't been proof read, so if you spot any errors, please don't hesitate to let me know so that I can fix it!

Brainy tried to tell himself that moving in with Nia just made sense. She was looking for a new apartment… somewhere away from her overbearing roommate. (Brainy couldn’t help but agree. Date nights were usually made a little awkward by Yvette popping up at random intervals and generally being weird about Brainy.) And Brainy wanted a place to call his own in the 21st century. The more time passed, the more and more it began to seem as though he wouldn’t be returning to the 31st century anytime soon. So it made sense that he’d want to move out from the dorm at the DEO and into something a bit more… window-y.   
When they’d agreed to get an apartment together, Nia had assured him that things didn’t have to change in their relationship. Which was honestly some relief to Brainy. Even though he had admitted both to himself and to Nia that he was in love with her, he still constantly struggled with the idea that he was allowed to love her, to be loved by her.   
After all, the future had already been changed once. Who knows what havoc that he was causing just by remaining in the 21st century, by helping the DEO and Supergirl, by training Dreamer. Who’s to say that Querl Dox kissing Nia Nal isn’t going to have the same kind of change on the future as any of those other things?   
Brainy was alright with that. He didn’t mind the hand-holding, the occasional soft kiss, the snuggling under a blanket together after a long and tiring day of work.   
There were two rooms in the apartment, although one of them had been designated as the “spare room”. They only ever used it when one of them got in super late and dint’ want to disturb the other. Most of the time, they shared a bed.   
Platonically.   
For despite all of the hand-holding and kissing and late-night snuggles and bed-sharing, there was still one line that Brainy had yet to cross with Nia.   
Logically, he knew that it seemed rather silly to continue to hold back. After all, what’s a little sex when he’s probably already messed up the space-time continuum just by kissing her and telling her that he loved her?  
Statistically speaking, he also knows that Nia’s getting more and more frustrated the longer that they wait. But Nia is nothing if not patient. He knows that this conversation is coming, but it’s just hard to pinpoint exactly when.   
It’s a rare day off for both of them, so they’re taking advantage of their time together to catch up on some of their TV shows. Between one episode of Forensic Files and the next, Nia stops the stream from continuing and turns to him. She offers him a faint smile, which he’s quick to return.   
“I sense that it is time to move back to Stranger Things,” he said.   
She shook her head slightly. “Is it okay if we just pause for a moment?”  
“Of course,” he said quickly. “What is it?”  
Nia hesitated for a moment. Whatever she was thinking, it must have been weighing on her for a while, Brainy figured. She eventually offered him another smile, cupped his cheek with her hand, and kissed him briefly. “You still love me, right?”  
“My feelings for you haven’t waned since I first realized them,” he said quietly. “Which was exactly six months, three days, seven hours, and a few odd minutes.”   
She giggled slightly and bowed her head, half-hiding behind her hair. “And what about the time that we’ve moved in together?”  
“That has been three months, two weeks, one day, two hours, and a few odd minutes.”  
She kissed him again, a soft, lingering kiss, which he leaned into slightly. When she pulled away, Brainy frowned at her. “Is there something that has caused you to doubt my love for you, Nia?”  
She frowned heavily, and at once, he knew that something was wrong. “It’s just… I don’t know. Nearly four months is a pretty long time to have been living together. We’re sharing a bed, Brainy. But that’s the only thing that we’re doing in that bed: sleeping.”  
“Ah,” Brainy said, and then regret his decision to indicate anything at all.   
Nia scowled at him. “You predicted that I’d want to have this conversation with you?”  
“We are in a relationship, are we not? And romantic relationships include…” He hesitated, and swallowed hard. “All types of physical intimacy.” It normally wasn’t difficult for Brainy to talk about anything. But there was something about Nia that made him… sort of short-circuit.   
She regarded him for a moment through narrowed eyes. For a moment, Brainy was worried that he’d overplayed his hand, had shown Nia exactly how uneasy he was at the thought of having sexual intercourse with her.   
She finally stood and offered him a grin, which set him more at ease. “I have a present for you.”  
Brainy jumped on the topic change, no matter how random. “But it isn’t my birthday. Or Christmas. Or any other holiday in which people typically exchange presents.”  
Nia shook her head and offered him a cheeky grin. “No, but is it so wrong to want to surprise you with something? I actually… uh… bought it a while ago. I was saving it for… uh… a special occasion.”   
The blush on her cheeks and the way she hid behind her hair set off internal alarms in Brainy. His mind whirrled as he tried to think of what she could have bought.  
“I’ll go get it!” she said in a rush as she ran from the room.   
And then she proceeded to be gone for an ungodly amount of time. Well, the emotional side of Brainy felt like it was forever, but the computer side of him said that it was less than two minutes. During that time, increasingly improbable scenarios ran through his mind. It was fairly safe to say that Nia’s earlier talk about sex had broken his logic for a moment.  
“Alright, close your eyes,” Nia eventually called out from the bedroom.   
Brainy hesitated for a moment before he slid them closed. He heard her gentle footsteps as she walked the short distance from their bedroom to the sofa. She hesitated there for a moment, but Brainy reminded himself to remain patient and to keep his eyes closed until she asked him to open them.   
“Okay,” Nia said. “Open your eyes.”   
Brainy had been expecting a box, maybe even a gift bag, or perhaps she would have held up a sweater or a blanket.   
But instead…  
Brainy swallowed hard.   
Nia was the present.  
Or rather, she was wearing it.   
And it was… tiny. And see-through. And lacy.   
White lace suspended by thin straps cupped her breasts, and traced down her sides, before turning into a white gauzy material that exposed her flat, toned stomach, and a matching white, gauzy thong.   
Nia’s face was mostly hidden behind her hair, but what he could see of it… she was about as red as Brainy felt in that moment.   
“D-Do you like it?” she said quietly, with hesitation.   
Brainy swallowed hard and tried to formulate an answer. Experience had taught him that it was unwise to say the first thing that came to mind in regards to what a woman was wearing. (He had had a goose-egg the size of his fist the first time he did that; thanks Imra.)  
“It’s…” Brainy started. He licked his lips, finding that his mouth had suddenly gone dry. “I don’t know what to say.”  
Hurt flashed across Nia’s face, and Brainy mentally kicked himself. That had been the wrong thing, too. Nia half-turned, and wrapped her arms around her chest.   
“I don’t have a lot of experience with this,” Brainy said as he stood. He reached for her, but she was just beyond the tips of his fingers. “I think that you’re the most beautiful person in the world, Nia. You should know that. Putting on lingerie wasn’t… necessary for me to see you like that.”  
She offered him a shy smile. “But do you like it?”  
“Yes, of course.”   
Nia closed the distance between them and kissed him gently. “And?” she said, her lips inches from his.   
“What else would you have me say?” he said with growing confusion.   
She groaned with frustration. “This is why I had to put on the lingerie, Brainy,” she said with a roll of her eyes.   
Brainy hesitated for a moment. “Nia, there is something that I must confess to you.” She looked at him with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. “It’s not that I believe that we would be… biologically incompatible. But my hesitation is from a… lack of experience in these matters. Biologically, I understand the concept of sex. But I have personally never engaged in the act.”  
“It’s okay. I’ve… uh… never been with anybody, either.”  
“What? I was under the impression that you’ve had boyfriends before.”  
“I have!” she said quickly. “But those relationships never lasted very long. I would start off telling them that I was trans, and if that didn’t send them running for the hills, then the fact that I was an alien would. And then I tried to tell them upfront that I was an alien, and they would be okay with that… until I told them that I was trans, and that would send them running.” She took a step closer to him, reached out, and grabbed his hand. He stared down at their interlaced fingers for a moment before he looked back up at Nia’s face. “You’re the only one who knows about all aspects of me, and you loved me despite all of that.”  
“Nia, your Naltorian biology and your status as a trans woman are not the things that I think about often. They’re as every part of you as your brown hair or brown eyes.” With his free hand, he cupped her cheek; she leaned into his touch, and her eyes fluttered closed. “There’s so much more to you than your biology, Nia.”   
He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. When they pulled away, she grinned at him, and motioned towards the bedroom with her head. “Don’t you want to open your present now?”  
“Open it? I thought that the lingerie was my present.”  
“Maybe it’s more like… wrapping paper.”  
Brainy stared at her for a moment, and then his eyes went wide, and he blushed heavily. “Oh. Oh! Yes. I would very much like to open this… present of yours, Nia.”   
They walked the few feet into the bedroom, where Nia pushed him down onto the bed. She leaned over him and kissed him. His response was slow, distracted. She pulled back and frowned at him.   
“Whatever you’re doing, it can’t possibly be as important as being with your girlfriend,” she said with frustration.   
“I apologize, but I’m… looking up sexual information.”   
“Stop overthinking this too much,” she said as she straddled his lap. The movement exposed a long strip of her bare stomach as the split skirt shifted. “Just be here with me.” She undulated her hips a little against him, and he gave a little start. “Is it too much to ask that I have the man rather than the robot?”   
“If you… uh… keep doing that thing with your hips, I certain that I will soon stop functioning completely,” Brainy whispered.   
He brushed the hair off from the side of her neck, and kissed the exposed skin there. He reached up and gently pulled the strap on her babydoll dress off her shoulder. As he moved it down her arm, he trailed after his fingertips with kisses. When it had slipped past her hand, he turned to the other strap and repeated the process on the other arm.   
With both straps off, he returned to her lips, where he offered her a gentle yet passionate kiss. They pulled apart after a moment, and Nia rested her forehead against his. Her pupils were blown with desire, and it pleased Brainy more than he thought possible to know that he was the one who’d put her into this state.   
“I thought that you said that you’ve never done this before,” she said, her voice low and thick with desire.   
“I’ve… picked up a lot over the years,” he said rather sheepishly. “I take it that you approve?” She nodded. “Shall I continue?”   
With her nod, Brainy pushed the babydoll dress’s cups off from around Nia’s chest. The material pooled around her waist, but neither paid it much mind right then. Brainy bent over and lightly began to lick at her nipple, while he began gently rolling the other nipple between his fingers. Nia moaned softly, and arched her chest out, which pushed it further against Brainy.  
After a moment, he released her. She let out the most adorable whimper, which he was quick to shush. He lifted her up, turned around, and laid her down on the bed. He then knelt over her. He stared down at her for so long without speaking, without barely even blinking, that Nia grew uneasy.   
He finally bent over and pulled her thong off. With it tossed over his shoulder, Brainy parted her legs and lowered himself onto his stomach.   
“Brainy, you-” is all that Nia can get out before he begins to lick her. Her words of mild protest are quickly swallowed up by a moan of pleasure.   
His tongue and lips move against her in ways she wasn’t even aware they could move. (Oh, but what does she know about Coluan biology? Maybe this is normal for him.) Brainy seems to take into account every little noise she makes, seems to catalog if it’s one of extreme pleasure… or just mediocre. He repeats the moves that seem to give her the most pleasure, over and over, until Nia feels like she standing at the edge of the abyss. She’s barely aware of fisting her hands in his hair as her orgasm washes over her. And if orgasms are like waves, then this was a tsunami. She swears that she blacked out for a moment.   
When she blinks back to reality, she finds Brainy kneeling over her again. She offers him a faint smile. “Are you sure that you’ve never done that before?” she said with a teasing smile.  
“Quite sure,” he said quickly. “But it’s not like I’ve never done any research on the matter.”  
Nia hides a snort in a laugh. “Querl Dox, looking at porn. I can’t even imagine.” She buried her face against his chest, where he’s quick to stroke her hair.   
“It was for research. And besides, are you seriously complaining?”   
She looked up at him. “No. Of course not. I just think that it’s kind of funny. That’s all.” She pressed her hands against his chest, and slid them down to the hem, where she pushed his shirt up and pulled it off. “Besides,” she continued as she looked at his chest. “I can’t wait to find out what else you’ve learned.”   
“And I’m eager to show you. However, I do believe that it’s now your turn to show me what you have, too.”  
“Fair is fair,” she said with a wink. She tossed her hair over one shoulder, and bent over Brainy’s chest. She pressed a gentle kiss just above his nipple, and then trailed her fingers down his breasts, down his abdomen, to the top of his pants.   
She lifted her hands, and placed them back on his abdomen again. Her hands began to rub over his stomach, down his sides, and onto his arms. While her hands were occupied, she put her lips and tongue to good use. Nia trailed kisses down his stomach, and then licked back up towards his chest again. Back down she went, and up once more. She eventually reached the top of his pants, and Brainy braced himself for her to undo the button and zip.   
But then she pulled away. He bit back a groan of irritation.   
“Why did you stop?” he said. He was a little startled at how breathless and needy he sounded.   
She smirked at him. “Did you like that?”   
“More than I thought possible.”   
Nia leaned over him and offered him a tender kiss. As she deepened it, her hand went to the bulge in his pants, where she began to massage him through the fabric.   
Brainy was a little embarrassed when he bucked up against her hand, and even more so when he let out a low moan. Nia flashed him a coy smile before she undid his pants, and pushed them and boxers down.  
"let's see what a Coluan dick looks like," she said. "is it the same color blue as the rest of your skin? Or is it different?" she wrapped her hand around him and slowly began to pump her hand up and down.   
"would you-" he began, but broke off as a wave of immense pleasure rolled over him. "would you like to see?" the words were choked out, and this only earned him a pleased smile from her.  
She paused and looked up at him through her lashes. A wave of intense love and longing rolled through him, stronger than he'd ever imagined possible. He had no idea how much he could possibly love one person until he'd met Nia.  
"Only if you want," she said quietly. She bent down and began to repeat the process of kissing down and licking up on his cock. This went on for a few moments before she drew him into her mouth.  
She regretted the fact that while there were some similarities between Brainy's powers and her own, she wasn't part computer. She had a hard time telling the noises Brainy made apart from each other.   
But she still felt some measure of pleasure and pride from the noises that she was getting him to make. She'd known him for a while now, and she never once imagined that he would be even remotely capable of making such noises.   
"Nia, I-" Brainy said breathlessly.   
"I want you to cum for me, Brainy," she whispered, her mouth touching the tip of his dick. She pulled him back into her mouth again. A moment later, he came inside her mouth, his seed warm and salty, and maybe a little unpleasant, but it happened so fast and she swallowed on reflex.   
Nia pulled away, and licked up his length to capture a stray drip of cum that she'd missed earlier. She pressed a gentle kiss to the head of his cock before she pulled away completely and looked at Brainy.   
He was breathing hard, his face flushed, and eyes wide. She grinned at him. "Don't tell me that you've never had an orgasm before."  
"I have," he said, his voice low and thick. "But it was never like that before."   
"Good." She leaned over him and kissed him. Gently at first, but then he licked at her lips and touched his tongue to hers.   
"But might I ask you a question?"  
"Of course."   
"I know that I've done my research into this, but did you?"  
She giggled slightly. "A little. But you also forget that I was born with one of those. It's not like teenage boy Nia never touched himself before I had my surgery. So I know what feels good... at least for myself, at any rate."   
She pecked him on the lips before she collapsed onto the bed next to him. He draped an arm around her side, and she rolled up against him. They were quiet for a moment before Nia spoke.  
"Do you need a breather?"  
"I am quiet exhausted in a way that I didn't think remotely possible," he admitted rather sheepishly. "The life of a super hero more concerned over saving the world time and time again does not exactly leave a lot of down time to think about relationships or masturbation."  
Nia gave a little snort. "I've noticed. This is our first day off together in a while."   
"Yes. And I'm still waiting for the phone to ring with some emergency."  
"I uh..." Nia started.  
Brainy narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you do?" He reached over towards the nightstand for his phone, but they'd left both of them out in the living room.   
"I might have told Kara what I had planned. She promised that she'd try to take care of everything today unless it was dire."  
"Why would you tell her something so personal?" Brainy said as his face heated up with embarrassment.   
"Well," Nia said. She stretched the word out. "I asked her if she'd help me pick out some lingerie. She asked me if I had big plans with you, and I agreed about it on our next day off together." She leaned over him and pecked him on the lips. "Come on. Would you rather be punching a Nazi in the face or in bed with me right now?"  
Brainy grinned at her. "Well, I do love punching a Nazi in the face..."   
Nia climbed on top of him. "That was the wrong thing to say, Mr. Dox, and now I'm going to have to punish you."   
She pinned his arms above his head and forcefully kissed her. It wasn't too much of a threat since her hold on him wasn't even weak enough to cut off circulation to his hands. But that wasn't exactly the point, he understood.   
After a moment of this, he broke her hold, rolled over, and pinned her to the bed. He nipped at her lips, and she drew him into a heated kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and drew his hips closer to hers.   
Coluan biology wasn't all that dissimilar to humans, in that a male needed a rest period after achieving orgasm. However, Brainy could tell that Nia was more than ready to go; her pussy didn't magically get dry in the few minutes since he'd given her an orgasm.   
But just because Brainy's dick was only half-erect didn't mean that he couldn't continue to pleasure Nia. He began to grind his own hips against hers, letting the length of his cock rub against her pussy. She groaned loudly, and he swallowed the noise against his lips.   
It was hard to think about anything more than Nia's body pressed against his, of her lips, her feet, of her hands, of her breasts, of her pussy... But there was one thing weighing on his mind.  
"Did your planning for this event lead you to buying condoms?"  
"Huh? Brainy, you should know better than anybody that I can't get pregnant."   
"Yes, but condoms do more than to help prevent pregnancy. They're effective against the spread of sexually transmitted infections." At once, he realized that it was the wrong thing to say.   
Nia glared at him. "I've never been with anybody, so how could I have a STI? Unless you're saying that you've been rubbing your junk all over a petri dish full of chlamydia..."  
Brainy flushed with embarrassment. "I have not. I generally leave the study of biology and diseases to researchers who specialize in those fields." He hung his head and sighed heavily. "Forgive me, Nia. I'm an idiot."   
Nia chuckled slightly, and raked her fingers through his hair. "Yes, but you're my nerdy guy who thinks too much." She kissed him on the cheek, on the tip of his nose, and then his mouth. "You're just thinking of safety, and it's hard to fault you for that. But it'll be okay."   
She dug her heels into the small of his back and he pressed inside of her at last. Nia's eyes went wide, and for a moment, he panicked with the thought that he was hurting her.   
"Are you alright?" he said urgently.   
She nodded slightly. "Yeah. It's just... strange. I've read all of the books, including quite a few trashy romances. But I don't think that anything could have prepared me for how it feels. It's... different than the toys." She dug her heels into his back again and chuckled slightly. "You can move, you know. You're not going to break me. I promise that I'll tell you if something hurts."  
He began to move at a slow, calculated rate, and she moved to match him. Their strangled moans and their panted words towards one another mingled with the gentle sounds of their lovemaking and the soft sounds of the bed protesting.   
Brainy pressed kisses to her lips, her cheeks, her chin, her nose, her forehead, anywhere that he could reach.   
Nia raked her fingernails against his scalp, down his back and arms. The sensation under any other circumstances might have been bizarre and not much of a turn on. But in the moment, it only just flooded him with an even deeper lust for Nia.   
"I'm going to cum again soon," Brainy said after a while. "Where would you like me to ejaculate?"   
Nia muffled a laugh against his arm. "Only you would ask something like that and be one-hundred percent serious about it."  
"Nia..."   
She only laughed harder. "You can cum in my pussy if you'd like," she said rather shyly.   
He nodded slightly. As he drew closer to his climax his carefully calculated thrusts began to become more erratic and wild. He came inside of her with a soft noise of pleasure. His eyes squeezed tight with his orgasm.   
When he was done, he pulled out knelt between Nia's legs once more, indifferent to the white semen that dripped from her and onto the bedspread. He began to rub at her clit gently. She was already so close from her previous orgasm as well as the insertion sex, so it didn't take much to bring her to a second orgasm.   
He held her as she rode out her orgasm, and pressed gentle kisses to her forehead and along her hairline. She absently nuzzled his shoulder and neck where her head rested.   
"I love you, Nia Nal," Brainy whispered as he pressed a tender kiss to her lips.   
"I know. I love you too." She pushed herself up and grinned down at him.   
He could only just stare at her, her hair mussed from their activities, her lips red and swollen, and there was a slight hickey forming on the top of one of her breasts; he didn't remember having made it, but he must have.   
"Did you like my present?"  
"In all of my calculations, I never predicted you... er... giving me lingerie."   
"Good. I like being able to surprise you from time to time."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a picture of Nia's babydoll lingerie: https://i.ibb.co/Ny50RCF/S3271-Adorable-Net-and-Lace-Babydoll-a-59591-1465331695.png (I'm 90% certain that they photoshopped that models nipples out, but I imagine that Nia wanted to be a little daring, but not slutty. Her babydoll top had a backing on the bra, so it wasn't just lace.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, please don't hesitate to hit that kudos button and to drop me a review!


End file.
